Present cheese systems are unruly and ill-defined because milk feed is not chemically uniform and the microbes and enzymes involved are variable in concentration and kind, and milk composition varies with cow feed, as does percentage. Microorganisms and enzymes metabolic processes are a complicated function of the aforementioned variables. This invention addresses the problem of conventional non-homogenized reaction mix. In contrast, this invention treats, for example, milk being fed with, at near instant of time, all the ingredients necessary for initial base product concomitantly with ultimate dispersion of ingredients and conditions thereof necessary and sufficient for final cheese product properties. It is postulated that the longer the time for conversion and synthesis of the base product (prior to subsequent treatments and aging), the greater the problem of control to make a product with desired organoleptic and other properties. This is supported by a history of present production problems and studies well documented.